Jealousy
by 0D Malfoy1
Summary: Jasper is sick of watching Bella and Edward together. He desides to take her himself. Contains rape. Takes place in the hotel room after fleeing from Forks. A ONE SHOT.


***Warning* This is a dark fiction. It takes place when Bella is with Alice and Jasper in the hotel room after they flee from Forks. Contains rape. **

Alice gently ran her petit hand along Jasper's cheek and murmured soft words meant only for his ears. She waved at Bella and then hurried out the door. She was off to go hunting. She had been thirsty for a while now and felt that if she were going lose control soon. As soon as the door had shut behind her, Jasper's phone ran. He smoothly flipped it open. It was a sleek slim-line gold razor and he held it to his ear casually. "This is Jasper." He said with a faint southern accent. He grimaced into the phone then handed it to Bella. Confused, Bella held it to her ear. "Bella?" Edwards's voice asked through the phone. "Edward," Bella sighed. "Is everything okay?" "Everything's fine Bella." Edward replied. "I just wanted to hear your voice. We still haven't tracked James or Victoria yet but Carslie and Emmett are on James trail." Bella sighed. "I'll call you back when we know more. I love you." Bella paused. "I love you too, Edward." She whispered. Jasper's eyes narrowed at her as Bella closed the phone. There seemed to be a wave of fury coming off him. Bella hesitantly handed the phone back.

"Jasper?" She nearly whispered. Timidly she approached the blond vampire. "What's wrong? Did I do something?" Jasper growled deep in his chest. His eyes darkened in anger. "You don't know how good you've got it. You have seven vampires ready to die for you, a mere human. You never appreciate any of it. I don't know why Edward bother's with you. All that lovey-dovey, shit." Bella was surprised. "Don't you love Alice?" She asked judging her words carefully. Jasper snorted. Alice is not like you. She's reserved and closeted. She doesn't express her love. She just expects me to know it's there." He snapped. "I want what Edward has." Bella sensed the meaning behind the words and began to back away. "Jasper…" She moaned in fear. "I want who Edward has. He reached out quick as light its self and his strong hand fastened around Bella's wrist. He yanked her towards himself and Bella cried out as her body rammed in him. His body was solid like a brick wall and Bella felt the air leave her in a gush.

"I'm going to show you what it's like to be with a vampire." He growled as he dragged Bella into the separate bedroom. She started screaming for help as he slammed the door behind them. With a hard shove, Jasper shoved Bella against the wall. "Shut the hell up or I'll kill you." He snarled. "I will tear your throat out." "Please," Bella cried holding her hands out in front of her. She tried to stop him from coming any closer. "Please Jasper, don't do this. Don't hurt me." Jaspers hand snaked out and grabbed her head just under her jaw. "Stop the pathetic pleading!" He told her. "Such a disgusting human trait." Grabbing both of Bella's hands in his left hand, Jasper lifted her hands above Bella's head and with his right hand, ripped her sweater from her slender frame. Bella cried out is fear and shame. Jasper light brown eyes met hers and Bella quickly closed her mouth and looked away.

He made quick work of Bella's bra, jeans and panties then she stood trembling before him. Greedily, his eyes took her in. "Edward doesn't know what he's missing out on." He mumbled. His knees forcefully spread her legs and Jasper's hand slid between Bella's thighs. He bent forward and his mouth fastened on her nipple, sucking hard. Bella fought to remain quiet as he ravished her body. His fingers probed inside her and jolted Bella upwards. She had no doubt that he would kill her in a heartbeat. Bella only hoped that Alice would return soon.

Jasper removed his fingers from her vagina and holding them before his face, slowly licked them clean. Bella shuttered. With one arm, Jasper threw Bella to the bed and before she could move, he was behind her. He placed a cold a hand on her lower back and pushed her upper body forward until she was bent over at the waist. Instantly knew what he was going to do to her. She began to struggle and cry out forgetting his earlier warning. Jaspers fist connected squarely with her spine. He checked the punch, but it still sent pain searing through her. Bella cries diminished to wimpers. From the sounds behind her, Bella knew that Jasper was unfastening his pants. He forced her legs apart and Bella felt the head of his penis pressing against her.

Bella shook her head forcefully from side to side. He couldn't…he wouldn't. Then gripping her hips in both hands, Jasper thrust into her. As Jasper broke through her Hymen Bella let out a choked wail. Jasper let it pass. He cried out himself with the pleasure of her. Without sympathy, Jasper pumped Bella. His hands tightened already starting bruises. Bella's legs trembled under his weight and her pain. She felt as if she were going to collapse yet Bella knew that if she did, Jasper would be even worst. Finally, Bella felt Jaspers body tense against her, theN he was ejaculating. He bent over her and muffled his moan against her skin. Once he was finished, Jasper pulled out and shoved Bella face first onto the bed. "You'll tell no one what happened. I'll deny it and then when you least expect it, I'll drink you dry. No one." He wiped himself clean on her hip and then growled. "Shower and get dressed before Alice gets back." That said, he walked out of the room and sat on the couch. Bella heard the television turn on. Bella stood painfully and moved to the bathroom to do as Jasper had ordered. She knew now, she would never tell.

The End.

**Please review. I love Reviews. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
